A telescopic steering apparatus in which a steering wheel can be adjustably positioned in an axial direction of a steering shaft is disclosed in which, together with extension and contraction of an upper shaft with respect to the steering shaft, an upper column cover extends and contracts with respect to a lower column cover (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (JP-Y) No. 1-25109    Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 5-78665